


Romance is Awkward

by Potato_Being



Series: Awakening [17]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, ends up with sex, its just gay sex with some stuff at the beginning, look at these idiots they don't know what they're doing, on a table, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teldryn Sero tries to give Meren a gift. It takes a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance is Awkward

"Shit!" The loud shout was followed by a string of words Meren assumed were Dunmeri. He quietly walked toward the stairs to the entry hall, where Teldryn was busy trying to pick things up and put them back into a sack.

"Are you okay?" Meren asked, startling the Dunmer which only caused him to shout more things in another language. "Sorry." Teldryn bowed his head, his back to the Altmer.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't hear that." He said, awkwardly shifting his weight, still not turning around.

"You're loud." Came the simple reply. Teldryn swallowed, not moving. "What are you doing?" He sighed.

"I'm… real quick, tell me something. What are we?"

"Elves."

"No, I mean… what is our relationship?" He turned to the taller elf, holding the sack tightly.

"Professional."

"Not that one!" Teldryn said loudly.

"Lovers? Is that the right term? Or partners?"

"Partners sounds better, let's go with that. Right, what do partners do?" Meren's eyes widened. "Don't look so scandalised, it's not a proposition!"

"Oh. They bed each other."

"And?"

"Live together?"

"Is 'love' going to enter your vocabulary anytime soon?"

"Do you even know what that word means?" Teldryn snorted.

"Of course I do, it applies to you, doesn't it?" Meren smiled slightly. "What do people who love each other do?"

"Argue." Meren said it with such finality that Teldryn nearly burst into laughter.

"Besides that." He said, grinning.

"Sex."

"Again, besides that." Teldryn eyed Meren, who kept thinking.

"Give things?"

"Finally."

"Are you giving me something?" Meren asked.

"Meren, you are probably the most awkward, oblivious man I've ever met. How the hell do you manage to function?"

"Not well."

"Look, we've been… together for almost, what? Four months? Four months on this godforsaken ash-filled island, and I didn't even realise how people do things properly."

"You're not proper."

"Real perceptive, aren't you?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Teldryn wanted to hug him as he stood there, slouched over with his limbs bent and hanging awkwardly. Hug him, and then probably fuck him.

"All right, well, you are one of the loveliest Altmer I've ever met, the other one was a murderous woman who hired me and then tried to sacrifice me to a Daedra, but you haven't, so I like you better. Either way, I honestly am not sure how you're able to be so goddamn awkward and not able to function whenever you're around more than three people, and this is not how I intended this to sound, let me try again." Teldryn stopped, taking a deep breath. Meren just watched him. 

"Meren Litdur. You are a damn beautiful man, vampire or no. Also you left your skooma bottles on the table again. But you are… a goddamn treasure. I feel things for you. Not just in my pants. And so, after talking to some of our neighbours, I got ahold of these." Meren opened the sack, pulling out an assortment of flowers. "Apparently people give these to each other. They smell nice, and if you don't want to keep them, you can always make potions out of them." Meren took the mismatched bouquet, looking it over silently.

"Thank you." Meren said. Teldryn nodded, and ended up getting a face full of Meren as he planted a kiss on the smaller elf's lips.

"By the Three, I forgot how fast you can move." Teldryn said.

"You're worth moving for." Meren told him. Teldryn laughed, setting the sack down and taking the Altmer's face in his hands. "What's in the bag?" The tall elf asked.

"Armour, weapons, some food. It can wait, can't it?" Meren nodded, setting the flowers down and pulling Teldryn closer. The Dunmer dropped the sack and ran his hands through the taller man's long blond hair while the other took Teldryn's face in his hands, planting light kisses along his forehead.

"Did I ever mention how much I like your tattoos?" Meren asked.

"Did I ever mention how much I like your eyes?" Teldryn replied. Meren grinned, greedily kissing the smaller elf, pushing him against the wall. As Teldryn's back hit the cool stone he let out a low moan, which only caused Meren to plant heavy caresses along the Dunmer's neck. He felt his knees buckle, and Meren gripped his sides, holding him upright.

"You know you pulling this sort of thing makes me really wonder why you're so shy the rest of the time." Teldryn gasped.

"I trust you." Was the quiet response, and Teldryn's heartbeat sped up as Meren's hands moved lower, brushing his rear and grabbing his thighs.

"Are you going to fuck me against the wall or am I allowed a horizontal surface?" Teldryn asked, his voice dropping several octaves. The low growl that came from deep inside Meren's throat was all the answer he assumed he'd get. 

Meren demonstrated once again how strong he actually was and picked Teldryn up, swung him around and dumped him on the table he'd been putting discarded books and items on. Teldryn's arms pushed empty vials off the table as he was roughly shoved onto his back, the lithe Altmer climbing on top of him. 

The Dunmer could feel Meren's teeth as he kissed his neck, deft hands working to unstrap his armour. Teldryn quickly began undressing Meren as best he could, pulling off his loose belt and tugging at his tunic. 

As his breastplate hit the floor, Teldryn tried to prop himself up on the table, only to be pushed back down. Meren straddled him, running his hands along the old scars and simple tattoos, gripping the smaller elf's hips and grinding their pelvises together. 

The Altmer sat up, pulling off his tunic and tossing it to the side, then pushing himself up to slide out of his pants. The two elves pressed up against each other, fiercely kissing once more. Meren moved his hands to Teldryn's hips, squeezing one of his buttocks and stroking his opposite thigh.

"You'd better start fucking me soon." Teldryn gasped as Meren's hand brushed against his cock.

"Be patient." Came the deep rumble of Meren's voice in the Dunmer's ear. Teldryn swore he'd never heard Meren speak in that low a register before. He arched his back as Meren moved his legs away and pulled Teldryn's around the taller elf's hips. As he stared at the ceiling he could hear a bottle uncorking, and wet fingers prodding his hole. A loud squeal escaped the Dunmer's lips as Meren deftly worked his fingers in, stretching and rubbing his hole quickly. 

With only a one-word warning, Meren pushed his cock in, sliding down to the base and shifting the weight on his legs. Teldryn moaned loudly, practically melting on the table as Meren pushed deep inside him, beginning a powerful series of thrusts.

"Keep--keep--gods--" Teldryn gasped, pushing his hips forward into Meren's pelvis. The taller elf took Teldryn's cock in his hand, delicately stroking the tip and running light fingers along his shaft in time to his thrusts. With a loud whine Teldryn gripped the edges of the table and came, writhing around on Meren's cock. The Altmer released inside of the smaller elf, arching his back and visibly relaxing. He slouched forward, meeting Teldryn's eyes.

"That was good. Get out of me." The Dunmer said, and Meren complied, slowly sliding off the table. "Grab a rag, would you? I'm a mess."

As Teldryn cleaned himself off Meren leaned against the wall, watching. As the shorter elf finally stood up the Altmer walked towards Teldryn, pulling him around and kissing his forehead.

"Is that a reward or just a general thing?"

"General thing." Meren murmured.

"Great. Come on, I'm hungry. I got a chunk of boar meat, and some apples."

"Any sujamma?"

"Yeah." Teldryn pulled his pants on and led Meren up the stairs as the taller of the two carefully dressed himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been playing dark souls. i don't like it and went back to skyrim.  
> On a story note, I tried to write the sex better. That was a horrible sentence & I don't know how to fix it.  
> Also I don't know how to add the adult content warning.


End file.
